Fall from Grace
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Raven learns how some people feel about her. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This story comes from a nightmare I had, not long before I decided to give up the Wiccan religion. It scared me very badly at the time. My best friend graduated college a year before me so I didn't have anyone that I felt safe talking to since I was at a Christian college. writing this story was at the time my way of coping. After writing as a story, I felt it could be taken farther, but I never did. If you like it and would like to see more leave a review and let me know.

Fall from Grace.

As Raven is leaving the Dark Rose Cafe after dark on a Saturday night a group of guys are gathered around a car. Raven doesn't think anything of it as she passes by them on her way back to the tower--her mind is on other things-as it has been since her father was defeated. All she has been able to think about is Robin-he had risked his life to save her. She knows he would have done the same for any of the team-so why couldn't she get him out of her mind? It was true they shared a bond-but is it possible that she could be in love with Robin?

Because she is deep in thought Raven doesn't notice the group of guys as they begin following her. Two of the guys grab Raven by the arms and hold her still white the third inserts a syringe into her arm and injects drugs into her system. It happens so fast that Raven has no time to react As Raven looses consciousness the guys look around to make sure no one is watching. They carry her to the car-place her inside then get in and drive away.

When Raven comes too she is groggy from the drugs and she feels so cold. As she opens her eyes she realizes that she is completely naked and she is in the forest-probably just outside of Jump City. A gag is forced into her mouth and tied tightly behind her head. Raven is pulled up from the ground and rough cord is bound around each wrist-she is dragged backward several feet between two trees. She is held there until her arms are splayed out and the cord is tied securely around each tree. Raven looks up as the three guys gather in front of her.

At the tower Robin has been working on research when he suddenly has an overwhelming feeling that Raven is in trouble. When he cant reach Raven through her communicator-he traces her tracking device then runs to the R-cycle and speeds away.

Raven cries out as the guys take turns repeatedly pelting her with rocks-broken tree branches and anything else they can find-but her cries are muffled by the gag. When they finally cease their assault on her they stand back and watch as she hangs there limply from her bonds. Streaks of blood trail down her arms from the cuts the cord made on her wrists as she struggled to free herself. She vaguely makes out one guy saying that she is still alive.

The guy who appears to be in charge steps up beside Raven and lifts her head up forcing her to took at him. "I suppose you know what happens next—so that means there is only one question left. How do you want to die? There are so many ways to choose from-most girts want it quick and painless-but you look like the slow and painful type to me. I was thinking of burning at the stake-its fitting because that is how they punished witches in the past Does that sound good to you-witch? Or is there some other slow and painful way you want to die?" The guy roughly jerks the gag out of Raven's mouth.

"I am not a witch.'

"You shouldn't lie-we've heard that spell you use all the time."

The third guy finally speaks up. "Thou shall not suffer a witch to live."

"I am not lying. I...my father was a demon."

"Then we shall send you back where all those who fall from grace belong."

—The guy places the gag back in Raven's mouth.

The one in charge turns to the other two. "Lets finish this."

The other two guys spread out and gather up sticks and fallen branches and pile them around Raven.

The guy in charge goes back to the car and gets a gas can with fuel and brings it over to Raven and begins dowsing the pile of sticks. He stops when he is about to splash the gas on Raven. He listens intently to something in the background. "Someone is coming-lets get out of here."

It's then that Raven hears it too-the sound of the engine its still far away-but it is unmistakably the R-cycle. For the first time she dares to hope that she just might live through this.

One of the other guys throws a match on the gas soaked pile of sticks and branches-which quickly grow into a raging fire around Raven-and then runs off to the car with the others. They all quickly pile into the car and speed away.

Raven struggles furiously against her bonds as the flames begin licking her bare skin. She tries again to use her powers this time to free herself or at least shield herself from the flames-but the drugs still cloud her focus. The sound of the engine is so close now. Raven can clearly hear it over the roaring flames. The sound of the engine stops and a figure leaps through the flames. Raven looks up to see Robin.

Robin quickly takes out a birdarang and slices the cord binding Raven's wrists to the trees. He picks her up and leaps back out of the flames. He kneels on the ground several feet away. As he holds Raven in his arms-he removes his cape and covers her naked

form.

Raven trembles as she clings to Robin. She cant seem to stop herself from crying.

"Its over now Raven_its all over." Robin removes the gag from Raven's mouth.

Trembling Raven looks up at Robin as tears continue to fall from her eyes.

Robin knows Raven is terrified right now and that somehow he needs to let her know she can trust him. After several moments of contemplation he finally removes his mask-letting Raven took directly into his eyes. "Don't be scared-I'll take care of you."

As Raven looks up into Robin's brilliant blue eyes-she can tell he Is sincere. She can feel it through their bond-but him showing her something so personal makes her trust him more. Realizing that she ready does love Robin-Raven closes her eyes and rests in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Fall from Grace

Robin stands at Raven's door she hasn't been out of her room since he brought her home last night. She had refused to go to the hospital or even be treated in the infirmary and he is very worried about her. Finally he reaches out and knocks on the door. "Raven? It's Robin...I just came by to check on you."

"It's open."

He enters the darkened room to find Raven sitting on her bed staring out the window. "Are you okay?"

"No...somehow I don't think I will ever be okay again." She looks up at Robin as he draws closer to her. "Every time I close my eyes all I can see are those flames."

Robin doesn't know how to pose the question delicately, so he just asks. "Raven-did they--"

"--no...I almost wish they had though. I think I could handle that better."

"What did happen?"

"It was so fast--I didn't have time to react. I saw them briefly when I left the cafe, but they didn't seem like a threat and I had other things on my mind." She places her hand over the spot where the needle was shoved into her arm. "I just remember being surrounded then everything went black. Everything after that is a blur."

"They left you to die Raven. I hate to ask you to relive any of it, but someone else could be in danger if who ever did this to you isn't caught."

"They thought I was a witch...I remember that much. They said they heard the spell I always used."

"Your mantra?"

"I think I told them my father was a demon. They were trying to send me back where I belong."

"Will you report this to the police so they can find who ever did this to you?"

Raven just looks up at Robin. She doesn't speak.

"I'll be right there with you the whole time. They need to know this Raven."

Finally she nods her head. She just sits there staring at Robin's out stretched hand a few moments before she finally places her hand in his.

Robin guides Raven up from the bed then leads her down to the garage. He thinks briefly about daring to ask Cyborg if its okay to take the T-car, but that would only bring on a whole round of questions that he thinks Raven will do well to face once today. He leads her instead over to the R-cycle. "Feel like getting some fresh air?"

"Sure."

Robin hands Raven a helmet before donning one himself and climbing onto the R-cycle.

Raven puts on the helmet and then climbs on the back of the R-cycle. She holds onto Robin as he speeds off. Getting home last night is still a blur to her. All she can remember is begging to go to bed--no hospitals--no police questions. All she had wanted was to sleep-but that sleep had never come as the drugs finally left her system.

*****

At a stoplight a newspaper reporter eager to make a name for himself finds himself stuck in traffic next to the R-cycle. And on it is not just Robin, but the dark and mysterious Raven. It is as if a story has been dropped right into his hands. He grabs his camera and snaps several pictures as the light changes and the two speed away. He quickly switches lanes and follows the two to see where they're going. Several different legit reasons for the two being out here alone with none of the rest of the Titans in sight come to mind--but none of them very news worthy. He follows the two all the way to the police station. He switches to a long lens as they go inside. This is going to be his big break he thinks as his camera catches Raven stop and Robin come back to her-tenderly taking her hand and leading her inside the building. He waits there to get more pictures when they come back out.

-------

Raven looks around nervously as Robin leads her inside the building. She looks around suddenly becoming fearful. The guys from last night could be anyone-even someone in here now.

Robin turns around to look at Raven. "Wait here, I'll go--"

"--No...please don't leave me alone."

He nods keeping a reassuring grasp on Raven's hand as he leads her toward an information desk.


	3. Chapter 3

As I said when I first posted this story it was based on a dream I had when I was a Wiccan (I had to hide that fact from more than just my family) at a Christian college. Several people let me know that they liked it, but I do not wish to offend anyone by continuing it. If you do find it offensive in a religious sense from either side then please let me know and I will stop it here. You don't have to leave a review about it if you don't want to, just leave me a PM if you want to keep it private.

Fall from Grace-part 3

Robin looks over at Raven the police have been questioning her for several hours now and truthfully it is starting to upset him. She is the victim here and they seem to be trying to twist this so its her fault. He sits there gripping the edge of the table to keep from punching the officer who just dared to insinuate that this might not have happened if she didn't go around revealing so much of herself under her cloak. "How he manages to keep his voice so calm as he speaks is beyond him. "These people are still out there looking for girls they think are witches. They could have someone else by now, yet you're more concerned with how she dresses?"

Raven looks over at Robin-she doesn't need her powers to know that it is all Robin can do to hold himself back right now.

The second officer seems to sense that as well. "Raven, do you remember what these guys looked like?"

"I remember the one who gave me the drugs. I didn't get a good look at the other two."

"Do you think you could describe him to a sketch artist?"

"I can try."

"We're also going to need documentation of your injuries. We'll have the sketch artist come in then get you to the hospital." He stands up and leads his partner from the room. "What the hell were you doing back there, Rico?"

"You don't find it suspicious that they only come in here twelve hours after this so called attack?"

"Given what they say about how hard it is for the girl to control her powers, I think it was a very wise move to let her calm down."

"That's what I'm getting at, Kowalski. The girl fights super powered villains every day and can't save herself from three guys with a syringe of drugs?"

"Get in touch with the CSI's and send have them go check out the area where Robin found her last night. He's right they could be out there after someone else now. Have someone look into similar unsolved murders...hell put in a call to the FBI if you have to. Lets just get these guys."

"What has you so concerned about this all of the sudden?"

"I have a daughter Raven's age...and I don't want to see anything happen to her." Kowalski walks off leaving his partner.

Rico stands there scratching his head for a few moments as he watches Kowalski leave.

-------

Robin looks over at Raven as he finally lets go of the table. "I'm sorry, Raven...if I had known they were going to act like this I would have just investigated on my own."

"He thinks I should have been able to stop them with my powers...and he's right. I should have sensed that something was up."

"You said it yourself, they didn't give you a chance."

"No, I said that I had my mind on other things and I just wasn't paying attention to them."

-------

In an abandoned old run down church the three men who tried to kill Raven last night gather.

"The girl was rescued."

"We shouldn't have tried to go after a Titan, Mason"

"You said it yourself last night, Julian. 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.'"

Barry fills a syringe with some drugs from a vile as the other two talk.

"We should get out of here before the girl goes to the police."

Mason walks up toward the pulpit-then turns around abruptly. "No there is still one more witch here."

"But she is a Titan now too-and--"

"--and nothing Julian. We will not leave until we have finished the job."

Barry looks up as he finishes the drugs. "Maybe her former HIVE 5 friends will be willing to help us catch her."

Mason turns to Barry. "You really think they would?"

"Not if we tell them what we intend to do."

"Then lets find them before the Titan Witch goes to the police." Mason turns to Julian who lingers in the church. "Are you starting to doubt your faith?"

"No."

"Then lets go."

*****

Several hours later Raven finds herself sitting alone in a hospital room-dressed in nothing but an examination gown. They wouldn't let Robin come in here with her with her. She sets curled up on the bed nervously with her eyes locked on the door. She holds her breath as it opens and two women enter. One dressed in hospital scrubs-the other carrying a camera.

"I'm Doctor Moresly-this is CSI Winston. I'm going to check you out then, the crime lab needs to document your injuries."

Raven just nods...she's afraid to even speak...it's going to take every ounce of strength she has just to keep her powers in check until this is over.

-------

Robin paces nervously outside the door. He knows this isn't going to be easy for Raven.

At the other end of the hall the reporter watches as Robin paces nervously outside a hospital room. He first trailed the two Titans to the police station and now they're here in the hospital. Something is obviously wrong with Raven since Robin has been pacing outside the door for sometime now-but what? The what he decides can wait for later as he gets a call from his editor. He gets up and goes outside to answer his cell phone when a nurse look up warningly at him from the nurse's station.

"Hello...yeah, I remember the deadline-I'm working on a story and trust me its a good one." He holds the phone away from his ear waiting for the editor to either calm down or have a heart attack. Finally he brings the phone back up to his ear. "It's about the resident Titan birds. Robin has been pacing outside of a hospital room that she's been in with doctors for sometime. Before that I got pictures of them on the R-cycle. The ice queen seemed to enjoy being hugged up against him." He stands there listening for a few more moments. "Alright I'll get the pictures down to the lab and you copies ASAP. Just let me go back and try to get some information...no that will take too long if you want it in the evening edition, I'll just see if I can't bribe it out of one of the nurses." The Reporter pushes the end call button on his phone and goes back inside to the nurses station. A a different nurse is there this time, a break he thinks after the look that he got the other woman earlier. "I was wondering if you could give me some information on a patient here. She would have come in with Robin--"

"I can only give to out information to family members--"

He pulls some money from his wallet. "--I can make it worth your while, this is going to be a very big story."

The nurse glances around then looks back up at the reporter as she takes the money. "Why didn't you say that you were a relative? It will be just a few moments while pull up the records." She looks up the information on the computer. Because she cut him he could finish she doesn't realize that he was talking about Robin of the Titans rather than State Senator Robin who brought his wife in earlier today after a tour of the city was cut short. She keeps her voice low as the head nurse passes by. "According to the records Robin's wife was brought in quite ill earlier...and tests showed that she is expecting"

"Oh...really? That certainly helps, thank you."

The as the man leaves the nurse shrugs wondering why that's so news worthy, people have babies everyday.

-------

At the hospital Rico approaches his partner. "The FBI is sending in a team of investigators. They think this maybe linked to an unsolved case a few years ago up in Maine. But that's not all."

Kowalski looks up at Rico. "What do you mean that's not all?"

"The boys in records did some digging, several years back a whole cult was murdered in the area in the same manor."

"How long ago?"

"Before most of the Titans were even born."

"According to Raven these guys weren't that old."

"Either she was mistaken or somebody out there taught those guys what to do. The M. O. for the older killings was identical."


	4. Chapter 4

First off let me apologize that this is a week late. I am working on all these stories while I have a rib injury and it has been bothering to wear a seat belt while driving. My mother dropped me off at the library while she did some errands and I didn't have this chapter ready the day she went out. At this point I really don't know where this story is going. I swore to myself I wasn't going to put up any stories that weren't finished first. To me it just makes it harder to write that way and here I am doing that. Anyway I just wanted to make a note that I do not know Jinx real name, I couldn't even find her in the old comics I have so I just made up a name for her in this story. Also this is the first time I have written a chapter in one long continuous scene time wise. I started to interject some passages of time, but since I stink at writing battle scenes I needed to put in some other stuff to fill in the gaps instead of just skipping it altogether.

Fall from Grace-part 4

Kid Flash and Jinx respond to a warehouse break in by the HIVE 5-early in the morning. Kid Flash looks over at Jinx as they venture in side. "You're old pals are very persistent. This is the third time this month."

"Maybe if the city would spring for a jail that could hold all of the super powered bad guys."

"That's what they keep us super heroes around for."

Mason and his group wait in the shadows. They just happened upon the HIVE 5's latest scheme while searching for them and they intend to take advantage of it. Mason turns to Barry. "Are you ready?"

Barry uncaps the syringe of drugs. "As always."

"She used to be friends with the HIVE 5--"

Mason turns to Julian. "--Then go wait in the car so we can be ready to go once we've captured the witch."

Julian stands there a few moments before he makes his way outside to the car. He has been told all his life that witches are bad and must die. He hasn't questioned that at all until now. Here in Jump City they have found not one, but two witches that seem to be using their powers for good. Even if one is half-demon she can't really be bad in his way of thinking if she is here with the Titans doing good deeds.

-------

Raven awakens with a start to find her room in disarray all around her. The dream she awakened from is still fresh in her mind. She tries to not to focus on it. All such thoughts are forbidden to her for a reason...it makes it harder for her to control her powers. She shouldn't even be thinking such thoughts about Robin anyway. Raven gets up and goes down to the infirmary, she could really use a sedative to help her calm down right now. She pulls her cloak close around her-the color reminds her of Robin's intense blue eyes. The thought of that brings her dream rushing back to her and she hears something explode close by.

"Raven?"

She freezes at the sound of his voice. "Robin...I'm sorry...I had this dream and..."

"Its okay. Do you think you need a sedative?"

"I was just going to get one." It is all Raven can do to keep her composure as Robin follows her down to the infirmary. She watches as he opens the medicine cabinet. She knows he thinks the dream was about what happened to her. Raven thinks maybe she should just tell him what has been on her mind and get it over with.

"Cyborg is normally in charge of this stuff and I'm sure he would want to give you a shot, but I'm going to trust you with these." Robin hands Raven a small bottle with some pills in it.

"Robin...I...there is something that I--"

Cyborg rushes into the room. "--You two are going to want to see this." He goes to the window and draws back the curtains.

Raven follows Robin over to the window to look outside. There is press swarming everywhere.

"What's going on out there?"

Cyborg hands Robin a copy of the evening paper from yesterday.

Robin looks briefly at the paper-but keeps it out of sight from Raven. This is the last thing she needs right now on top of everything else. "I'll take care of it, or try to anyway. Raven, maybe you should go back up to your room and rest."

"What's going on?"

"Raven, I don't think--"

"--If it concerns me then I want to know about it Robin."

"She's going to find out sooner or later."

Robin looks up at Cyborg a moment before he speaks. "Give us some privacy okay."

"Sure." Cyborg looks from Robin to Raven wondering whether or not the news is true before he leaves.

"Maybe you better take one of those pills and give it a little time to start working."

Raven starts to object, but then decides its a good idea. She gets some water and takes one of the pills.

Robin wants her to give the pills some time to take affect before he drops the bombshell from the paper on her. "I think we need to let Cyborg and the others know what happened to you the other night. You don't even have to say anything, just let me tell them."

"Robin what's going on?"

"Let me go talk to them first okay? Then I'll come up and talk to you."

"But--"

"--Just trust me on this okay?"

"Okay."

"Why don't you go back up to your room and lay down while I go talk to the others?"

Raven starts to object-but she really doesn't want to face the sympathic gazes of the others while Robin tells them what happened. "Okay." She goes back up to her room only to be confronted with the mess made by her powers. She doesn't lay down, she begins cleaning up the mess.

-------

Robin heads down to OPS where Cyborg is with Starfire and Beast Boy watching media coverage on the news. They all turn around as Robin clears his throat. "Before this gets any farther out of hand, I think you all should know what we were doing yesterday when those pictures were taken." He looks around as none of them say anything. "I don't know how I knew it exactly at the time, but Raven was attacked on her way home from the cafe she always goes to. The men were witch hunters and they were trying to kill her. She was heavily drugged when I got to her. She didn't want to report it at the time and maybe I should have, but I didn't force the issue. I talked her into going to the police yesterday and that was when the pictures must have been taken." He looks at the paper. "I don't know where this guy got all this from, but it isn't true."

"People seem to be pretty upset...they think you too were out joy riding on the r-cycle with and egg in the nest. You can try to deny it, but I don't think people are going to buy it."

"Maybe not Beast Boy, but that leaves us with a bigger problem. These people that attacked Raven now know that she is alive and now they are going to think that she is pregnant too."

-------

Rico leads the FBI agents over to his partner who sits at his desk. "Kowalski, these are FBI agents SSA Maurice and his partner retired naval officer--

"--Just call me Skipper. And this is Ace, our technical analyst."

"You're here just in time." Kowalski holds up the morning's paper. "We may have a problem. These three didn't know the girl survived."

Agent Maurice takes the paper and looks at it. "Have you brought in the reporter who put out this story?"

"No."

Skipper glance at the story. "Better have him brought in for questioning. It is possible he knows something. In the mean time I would like to have Ace look over your files from the cult killings."

"I have everything the boys in records found waiting in the conference room. Its right this way." Rico leads the team toward the conference room.

"I'll be right there." Kowalski picks up the phone and dials his ex-wife's number. "Hello, Marlene...it has been awhile. I was just wondering if you've heard from Alice since she went to that school...Darkway Prep was it?"

"She transfered to the Hive Academy For Extraordinary Young People."

"When was that--never mind...is she still there?"

"No...why?"

"There is stuff going on that I can't really talk about yet. I'm just worried that she could be in danger."

"She's a Titan now, goes by Jinx. I haven't talked to her in awhile though."

"I think I know how to get in touch with her. If you talk to her-just tell her to be careful."

-------

The reporter picks up the phone is his office. "Jump City Journal--"

"--are you this Mort guy that wrote the article on the Titans?"

"Yes."

"Is it really true about the bird girl, or was that just some creative journalism?"

"Which part?"

"The pregnancy."

"I followed them to the hospital myself and I got the news from a very reliable source at the hospital."

"Thank you Mort."

"Hey who is this?...Hello?" He hangs up the phone as the line goes dead.

-------

"This is it Barry, I'll distract her and you drug her."

-------

Outside in the car Julian stuffs the morning paper under the seat-hoping that neither Mason or Barry have seen it yet. He stashes his cell phone back in his pocket then looks up to sees them rush out of the building with the second Titan girl.

-------

Robin stands outside Raven's room, with the paper in hand. He wishes now that he had asked Cyborg to take the T-car, then there wouldn't be pictures of them sparking rumors that are going around-although how those pictures make the leap to Raven being pregnant and them married. He glances down at the paper again before knocking on Raven's door.

Raven looks up-as she lays on the edge of her bed. The pill kicked in a little while ago and she no longer feels like trying to clean up her room. She doesn't like this feeling it all-its too much like the way she felt when she awoke tied between the trees. "Come in." She wonders if that even came out right-it sounded right at least to her--sort of. The door opens to reveal Robin standing there. She tries to sit up quickly only to end up rolling off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. "Oww."

He rushes over to Raven and helps her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe next time you should just take half a pill."

"Good idea."

"This can wait awhile if you want to, you're kind of not...all that with it right now."

Raven keeps hold of Robin's hand-pulling him down too as she sits on the bed. "There is something I need to tell you...while I have to nerve and I'm sedated enough so that my powers don't spiral out of control." She pauses taking a deep breath. "I was thinking about you that night."

"What are talking about?"

"I wasn't paying attention to those guys because I was thinking about you...and how I feel when I'm around you. I can understand if you don't feel the same way...but I just needed to let you know before it got out of hand and affected my powers."

Robin sits there quietly for a few moments. "I understand how you feel Raven...I do its just that...I have to question is what we feel real, or it is just some side effect of our bond?"

"I never though of it that way. I guess the only way we can know for sure is to break it."

"No! That is what lead me to you Raven. I don't even want to think about what might have happened to you if we didn't have the bond."

Raven catches sight of part of a picture in the newspaper he has and it looks a lot like her. "What is that?"

He hands her the paper letting her look it over. "That is why all the media is outside right now."

She sits there staring at the headline that reports the resident Titan birds are nesting. "How do they get that from some out of focus pictures?"

-------

"So as you can see these same types of murders date all the way back to the end of the Salem Witch Trials." Agent Maurice passes around copies of the files.

"No one back then kept detailed records like we have today so there are only a few scattered reports at first." Skipper sips on a cup of coffee. "But they become more and more frequent with the passage of time. Ace, anything else come up in your search?"

"No, Skipper, the last major killing was this cult right here in Jump City several years ago. There is nothing else until the attempt on the victim the other night."

"It appears the unsubs we are dealing with are the latest in a long line of witch hunters. The profile seems to suggest a family or a group of families picked up where the Salem Witch Trials left off." Maurice puts up a picture of Raven on a board.

"These unsubs are deeply religious as evidenced by the Bible quote the victim heard one of them say. If confronted with verses that says it is a sin to kill they would quote you other verses that would seem to negate that fact and even further support what it is they're doing." Skipper again sips on his coffee and lets Maurice continue

"They are close in age-if not several years older than the victim. In a crowd they wouldn't stand out anymore than your average Joe. From the victim's statement it would seem that they hang back and watch for someone with behavior that would make them target someone as a witch. In the past they may have even showed interest in the occult to get a suspected witch to reveal themselves. With more and more people openly admitting their faith in the occult religions they find it easier to pick their targets."

"I've got something else." Ace looks up at Skipper and Maurice. "The victims mother was a member of the cult that was murdered several years ago. She wasn't one of the victims, in fact there are no traces of her for several weeks before the cult killings."

An officer enters the room and speaks briefly to Rico.

"We may have a complication. There is a media circus out on Titan Island after the news story yesterday. They could use that as cover to try and slip in to go after her."


	5. Chapter 5

**My editor keeps trying to tell me that I made a mistake. In an earlier chapter I referenced a killing in Maine, then in the last one I had Ace saying there were none between the cult killings and the attempt on Raven. Ace was only looking into the files from Jump City PD at the time. The FBI has a whole slew of other cases from across the country in between those. I didn't mean to confuse anyone there-sorry if it did. I decided to use the continuous time frame again-a few hours have passed in this chapter since the last one took place.**

Fall from Grace-part 5

Cyborg joins Robin at the window. "One of the police called a few hours ago and said not to go out there. They think the guys who tried to kill Raven could be out there posing as a reporter just to get access to her."

"She doesn't need this right now."

"How is she?"

"Right now-pretty out of it. She had a dream and needed a sedative to help keep her powers under control."

"How did Raven take the news about why they're all out there?"

"Better than she probably would have if she hadn't taken the pill earlier. She wanted to know how someone came up with that headline from those pictures. She fell asleep soon after that. I tried calling the paper and all the editor would say was the reporter had a reliable source that said Raven was pregnant and we were married. He wouldn't believe me when I said we weren't."

"Are you sure that source was talking about the two of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Senator Burt Robin was in the city yesterday-his tour was cut short when his wife had to be taken to the hospital."

"You think the reporter was trying to get information on why I was there with Raven and he was told about Senator Robin?"

"I don't see how it could be anything else--it was big news until the paper put out those pictures of you and Raven."

"Starfire offered to kick the crap out of that reporter for putting Raven back in danger. I've never seen her so angry."

"Honestly I'm tempted to do that myself, but I think I'll have another talk with that smug editor."

-------

Raven tosses and turns--the crowd of media outside is getting restless and demanding the 'birds' come out and give some answers. She sits up-her name may be Raven, but she is not a bird. She gets up and looks out her window-boats now surround the island as well. She turns away from the window and shuts her curtains-but that does nothing to block out the growing noise--she just needs to get out of here for awhile. Raven is about to use her powers to escape when she catches sight of herself in the mirror. People will be all over her if they recognize her. She goes to her closet and changes into some street clothes. She finally puts on a hoodie and pulls up the hood to hide her hair. She thinks of telling the others, but then decides against it-they would just try to stop her.

-------

The Editor, Joey phones down to Mort's desk after getting off the phone with Robin for the second time today."

"Hello."

"Mort-Joey don't like screw ups!"

"What screw up? I did nothing wrong."

"Did you verify with your source whether or not they were talking about the Titan Robin or Senator Robin who was in the city yesterday and also happened to be in the same hospital with his wife who is pregnant?"

"Umm..."

Joey looks up to see a police officer and someone who looks to be from the FBI enter his office. "We'll discuss this later." He hangs up the phone. "What can I do you officer's for?"

Rico steps forward. "Official business...we're looking for a reporter named Mort--"

"--What did the little screw up do this time?"

-------

Kowalski goes back to his desk and calls the Titans emergency line.

"Hello."

"Is this Robin?"

"Yes...we didn't receive any emergency alarms. Is everything okay?"

"This is officer Kowalski...we met yesterday. I wanted to call and let you know that we have a team from the FBI here, they think Raven's case may be related to some that they have been looking into."

"Do they need to talk to her?"

"Right now she is probably safest inside the tower, they can go to her if they want to talk."

"I found out the reporter who wrote that story was misinformed. He was given information on Senator Robin's wife."

"I know they were going to bring him in for questioning. I'll pass that along. There was something I wanted to ask you about."

"Sure, go ahead."

"My ex-wife told me that our daughter is a Titan now. I'm worried after what happened to Raven because neither of us have heard from her."

"Are you talking about Jinx?"

"I think that is what my wife said she goes by now."

"She and Kid Flash mostly stick to stopping the HIVE 5 and other HIVE graduates right now. I can try to get her on com if you would like to talk to her."

"Would you please. I just need to know she is alright."

"Just a moment."

Kowalski can hear Robin in the background trying to raise Jinx on com. He starts to become very nervous when he doesn't hear her answer. He gets a very bad feeling once Robin tries to call this Kid Flash and doesn't receive an answer from him either.

"Officer Kowalski, I'm not able to reach either of them right now. I have the last known location of their coms tracking signal so I will send out Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire to check on them."

"May I have the location? If you don't mind I would like to go along."

-------

Mason pulls the paper out from under the car seat. "Did you know that the Titan girl survived Julian?"

"I saw the paper."

Barry looks at the still unconscious girl beside him. "We are going to finish the job right?"

"Of course we will, once we find someplace to take care of this one. Authorities will be watching the forest roads now."

Julian glances over at Mason. "We screwed up with the other girl, if she remembers how even one of us look the authorities will be onto us wherever we try to go."

"He does have a point there Mason. Our parents won't be too happy with the screw up either."

"Perhaps not. But it doesn't matter if authorities know what we look like-that is what disguises are for. No matter what we have to send the pregnant demon back where she belongs."

Barry does a double take out the window at a lone girl on the side walk. "Seek and ye shall find."

Mason looks back. "What is it Barry?"

"The demon--how cute she's trying to hide."

Julian glances nervously back in the review mirror.

"Let me out just ahead. I'm going to follow her. Barry you get out and wait in that alley way a few blocks up. Julian-park close by and wait for us."

Reluctantly Julian pulls the car over just long enough for Mason to get out.

"It looks like our lucky day." Barry takes out another needle and fills it with drugs.

"Are you sure we should try and take care of both of them at the same time?"

"Don't put off until tomorrow what you can do today."

"Is that one even from the Bible?" Julian pulls off by the alley way.

"Don't get smart kid. Go wait up ahead just like Mason said."

Julian drives ahead a couple of blocks them pulls off the road to wait. He looks back at Jinx as he remembers the killing in Maine. They had been trained in exactly what to do by their fathers, but on their first solo attempt-the other two decided to stray from those teachings. They had decided to strip the girl naked and do everything short of rape. He thinks now that the thought of that probably even crossed their minds. Had the Titan girl a few nights ago-not distracted them by saying she was half demon he thinks they really might have tried it this time. He strongly debates just turning the car around right now and speeding off to the police station-but doing so would go against everything he has been taught.

-------

Raven glances behind her. She doesn't know if she is being followed or if its just nerves. She wishes now she hadn't left the tower at all. She may be able to use her powers, but the sedatives have greatly dulled her senses. She glances back again-only to find herself pulled into a dark alley way. She manages to focus her powers to find something to throw at her attacker-but it makes contact only after a needle is jammed into her arm and drugs injected in her system. She stumbles out of the alley-only to fall into the arms of the guy she gave a description of to the sketch artist yesterday. She tries to call out for help-but she just can't make the words come out. Raven looks around, but there is no one on the street close enough to pay any attention to what is going on.

Mason calmly walks her ahead toward a car as if nothing happened. Once there he quickly takes a look around and shoves her in the back seat. Mason gets in the backseat and closes the door. "Drive back...I think the demon hurt Barry."

The last thing Raven sees is Jinx as she succumbs to the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**I keep having to come to come out to check my email about a job offer several times a week-so I figured while I'm waiting I might as well have something to show for the trip-even if its only updating my stories.**

**About an hour has passed since the last chapter happened. I wanted to keep the continous timeline for the rest of the story, but I was forced to skip some time halfway through this chapter. My granny is back home and its not easy keep her out of everything she isn't supposed to be doing anymore and still write these last few chapters too. I had to move my laptop from my room to the kitchen table just so I could watch her, so I hope all this makes sense and works with the last chapter-since I'm also working without my editor this week. As soon as I finish up this story and Close Encounters all I will have to worry about is just typing up old stuff from my notebooks for awhile. There were going to be two more chapters, but I decided to combine them-since the last part wasn't going to be very long.**

Fall from Grace-part 6

Robin gets a feeling again that Raven is in trouble. He runs up to her room and doesn't even bother to knock-he just rushes in. "Raven?" Robin turns on the lights and looks around only to be greeted by the same mess he saw earlier. "Raven?"

-------

The Titans arrive with Officer Kowalski at the scene of the warehouse attack earlier. They look around and find only Jinx's communicator.

"Did they take Kid Flash too? There's no sign of him." Beast Boy jumps started when some nearby boxes shift.

"What happened? It feels like I was hit by a train." Kid Flash stumbles out to find the Titans and a police officer. He looks around but there is no sign of Jinx. "Where's Jinx?"

Starfire glances around at all the others before speaking. "We do not know."

Cyborg looks down at the display on his arm as he gets a call from Robin. "What's up Robin?"

"Raven's missing. I just checked all the security video and it looks like she left the tower. I can't raise her on com."

All the Titans just stand there a few moments looking at each other in shock.

-------

"You can't do this to me-the first amendment grants freedom for the press!"

Rico shakes his head as he tries to keep his cool. "We didn't bring you in for anything that the first amendment can protect you from, Mort."

"I did nothing wrong."

"You printed a story from information that you didn't even bother to verify. You knew Senator Burt Robin was in the city didn't you?"

"Yes, but--"

"--And you didn't stop for one second to consider that a nurse might think you were looking to dig up some scandal on some big time official rather than a Titan? Why do you look so surprised? Did you know they have security cameras in the hospital? We have you dead to rights bribing a nurse for information. Want to see the footage?" Rico presses play showing a copy of the hospital security camera footage on a tv/vcr combo in the room. "You deal with words everyday in your job correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what the word bribe means."

"Yes."

Rico opens up a dictionary. "Lets just make sure. Bribe-anything especially money given or promised to induce a person to do something illegal..."

"You can't do anything to me just because I gave a nurse money for some information."

"Can't I? Freedom of the press doesn't protect you from the charges you are going to receive from interfering with an official police investigation. Why don't we start with wanton endangerment."

-------

FBI agents Maurice and Skipper stand outside the two way mirror watching the interrogation. Maurice turns to Skipper. "This guy is good. The camera caught it all but not five minutes in and he already got this guy to admit he bribed the nurse."

"Think he has any information that will be helpful?"

"If he does I'm sure this guy will scare it out of him."

-------

"I endangered no one."

Rico throws a copy of yesterdays evening paper in front of Mort. "The girl's life is in danger Mort. As far as her attackers knew she never made it, that is until you wrote up your little story. You were reckless because you wanted to make a name for yourself and whether or not you knew about what was going on-you put the girl in danger by exposing her survival. Does that not fit the definition for wanton endangerment?"

-------

Skipper starts to walk away and get more coffee. "He's going to lawyer up."

"Hold on now, I think he's about to crack."

-------

"This is bigger than just the Jump City PD Mort, the FBI has been called in on this investigation--"

"--I got a phone call asking about her this morning! I help and you won't charge me right?"

-------

Skipper turns back to the two way mirror. "Hoover Dam! The guy got something out of him."

"Maybe we should recruit this guy."

A another officer brings over a note from Kowalski he just called in. "Phil works in a nearby field office right?"

"The surveillance expert? Yeah, he transfered out to be closer to family-why?"

"Better call him in to help Ace analyze that tape. It looks like these unsubs might have just kidnapped a second Titan girl and possibly even abducted the first one again too. Kowalski is with some of the Titans where the second girl went missing."

-------

"A phone call?"

"The phone system records all incoming calls for future reference."

Rico looks up when SSA Skipper opens the door. He goes out into the hall for a few moments and looks at the note then goes back into the interrogation room. "Better get us that tape quick Mort."

*****

Raven hears frantic struggling close by as she comes to. She opens her eyes to find Jinx tied up close by. She tries to move herself only to find that she is seated on her knees with her ankles bound behind her-the rope that binds them is also pulled tight binding her wrists behind her back. She blinks a few times. Her vision is very blurry and she doesn't feel so well right now. She can just barely make out the guy who drugged her-getting a gash on his head patched up by the one who put her in the car.

Mason looks back when Barry points to the girls. "Bandage up the wound Julian." He gets up and walks over to the girls. "Well-well-well...looks like we caught two for one this time. A witch and a pregnant demon-perhaps that makes it three."

Jinx looks from the guy standing over them to Raven in shock.

"I'm not pregnant...you shouldn't believe everything you read in the paper. I've never had sex...would you like to check for yourself?"

Mason strikes Raven across her face. "You should keep silent unless spoken too."

Julian looks over at the girls after he finishes bandaging the wound on Barry's forehead. He walks away over to the door that looks out over the ocean-its nearing sunset now. He takes out his phone looking down at it-wondering why he called that reporter. Julian thinks back to when he was younger and things were still normal. He once had a summer job with a paper route. He would hang around the newspaper office with dreams of begin a big time reporter one day. The paper was investing some local election scandal and had phones that recorded all calls installed for later reference. He is sure a big city paper has to have something like that too. Julian just hopes enough of the stuff on all the crime dramas are true and they have a trace on his cell phone. He turns it on and lays it down on one of the boxes--he just can't do this anymore and can only hope that police will get here before it is too late.

Raven cries out as Barry comes over and grabs hold of her hair-pulling her head back as he shoves a wadded up cloth in her mouth to gag her.

"Better give them both another dose to keep them quiet. We don't want them attracting unwanted attention."

"Gladly." Barry takes out the needles and vile of sedatives from his jacket pocket and doses some out for both girls.

Mason looks over at Jinx as Barry gives Raven another dose of drugs. "You look like you've got something you want to say."

"Do whatever you want to me, but please leave her alone."

"The demon must be sent back to--"

"An angel my fall my brothers-but can a demon not also rise and forgiven?"

Barry looks up after giving Jinx a shot of medicine. "What the--"

Mason turns around to face the youngest member. "--Julian--"

"--Should a witch be punished for doing good with her powers after she has seen the error of her wicked ways? Does the Bible not tell us not to kill? Everyone shall be judged according to their own works. Out of everyone here who is really going straight to hell my brothers?"

"We do the Lord's work brother."

Julian turns to Mason. "Did the Lord tell you to do everything short of rape to the last witch before you killed her? Wasn't that what you intend to do to the demon last night before she revealed that is what she was. No my brothers you don't do the work of the Lord. You only use that as a cover for your own twisted dark desires and it is you who should be punished for your sins."

Mason glances back at Barry nodding slightly. "And is it you who intends to punish us?"

"Have you forgotten that God sees all? It matters not what I or anyone else may do-you will be judged as the Lord sees fit."

-------

Ace rushes into the other FBI agents, who are directing search teams to possible locations picked up from a conversation, in the background, on the tape before Jinx was abducted that Agent Phil went over. "I traced the phone records from the newspaper. The call came from a disposable cell and it was just turned on."

Maurice looks up. "Where is the signal coming from Ace?"

"A warehouse at the pier."

"Don't we have a team out there?" Maurice turns to Rico.

Rico looks up, "Agent Skipper went there to meet up Kowalski with some of the Titans."

"Lets get out there. Ace call Skipper and let them know that the unsubs are in the area."

"Right away sir."

-------

Skipper answers his cell phone when it rings. "What do you have for me Ace?"

"The cell just turned back on-close to your location, sir. Maurice is on his way there with Rico."

"Copy that." Skipper closes the phone and places it in the pocket of his coat before he turns to the others. "Ace traced the phone number the unsub called the paper from, its a cell phone and was just turned on in the area."

"So we just have to find out which warehouse they are in. I can get in fast and get the girls fast."

Skipper looks over at the teen before him. "You would have to run as fast as the flash to that off."

Kowalski speaks up. "No disrespect sir, but they don't call him Kid Flash for nothing."

"No kidding? As good of an idea as it is, I can let you kids place yourselves in danger."

Robin speaks up. "Maybe we should focus on finding them first-then we can decide who goes in."

-------

Raven took a sedative earlier at the tower and got a second dose when she was captured. Now after a third one-she finds herself having trouble breathing.

Jinx looks over at Raven while the other two guys are focused on the third. She can tell that Raven doesn't look so good. She speaks softly. "Raven?"

She looks toward the sound of Jinx voice but everything is a blur to her now. It feels like the room starts to spin around her.

Jinx looks back at the guys before her. Something is really wrong and she is sure they will just let Raven die whether or not this is how they intended for her to go. She looks back at Raven to see her sway as she sways momentarily before she collapses. Not all of her powers are affected by sedatives. She still remembers all the spells she learned at Darkway Prep. "Jaricon Endio Razyoon Ardous!"

Julian and Mason turn to look at the girls.

Barry removes a pre-filled syringe from his pocket. He steps up to Julian and injects him with it while he is distracted.

Julian turns to Barry knowing full well what he has given him. He's going to make sure that girls are safe before its too late. Julian punches the already injured Barry in the face-knocking him back into some old crates that break as falls.

Mason glances back at Julian and Barry when he hears all the commotion as Raven disappears in a swirl of pink energy.

-------

A nurse looks up suddenly as all the papers suddenly fly away from the desk as a fierce wind picks up. She shields her eyes from the flash of light only to find Raven laying there as it fades away. The nurse quickly rushes over to check on her. She calls to another nurse down the hall for help.

-------

Mason finds himself wondering who posses the bigger threat-Julian or the witch. He finally advances on Jinx.

"You may have saved the demon for now, but we will find her and then she will share the same fate as you."

"Do not touch her!"

Mason turns to find Julian standing behind him with a broken board. "Just what do you intend to do with that?"

"Stop you brother, I have seen the light, I only wish that you would too."

"You think you have all the answers little brother? What fate do you think awaits you if you kill me?"

"No worse than the fate that awaits us all for killing the girl in Maine, and all the others that died when our parents taught us what to do."

"We are to honor our parents."

"Even when it means killing others?"

Jinx struggles to free her hands from the ropes as she sees the other guy getting back up. The ropes finally begin to loosen as the boy charges the younger one. "Behind you!"

Julian glances back-and steps out of the way letting the dazed Barry pummel Mason instead. He goes over to Jinx and frees her. "Run from this city-take your friend and never look back."

"You can't take them by yourself."

"I only need to distract them so that you may escape as you did with your friend."

Jinx sees the needle still in his arm. "You were poisoned. I can get you help."

"There is no antidote for Barry's poisons. Please leave now."

"But--"

"Please allow me to die knowing both you and your friend are safe."

Jinx doesn't want to leave this guy at the mercy of the other two, but she has to make sure she sent Raven to the right place. She first summons enough energy to topple a heavy beam that only traps the other two and keeps them from getting up. "Jaricon Endio Razyoon Ardous!"

-------

At the hospital Raven is intubated in the E. R. Right now they have no idea what happened to her or how she got here.

The nurse from earlier gets the papers back in order when it happens again.

Jinx looks around-her spell brought her to the right place, but she still doesn't know what happened to Raven. She turns to the nurse on duty. "Raven...did she make it here?"

The nurse gets up. "Raven is in the E. R. right now."

"Is she okay?"

"A doctor is with her." The nurse takes in Jinx disheveled appearance. "What happened to the two of you?"

"We were kidnapped...sedated. Raven got really sick-I think they gave her too much-I tried to get her out of there."

"It's okay-you're both safe now. She leads Jinx into one of the E. R. bays. Just wait here, I'm going to tell the doctor what happened to Raven." Jinx searches for her communicator but is unable to find it. She has to get a message to the other Titans.

-------

Julian looks back at his brothers before he staggers toward the door. The police should have been here by now. The girls are safe at least but he has to find someone who can give a message to them before its too late. He sees a group of people not far away at another warehouse--he recognizes one of them from the pictures in the paper. Julian collapses just outside the door. "Robin!"

Robin turns when he hears his name being called. The others follow him as he rushes over to the other warehouse. He kneels beside the fallen young man. "Can I help you?"

"Girls...are safe." He looks up as Mason and Barry yell as they wake up and try to get free. "There are to.." Julian succumbs to the poison before he can issue a warning.

Kowalski follows Skipper into the building. There they find the other two trapped. Skipper takes a copy of the sketch from his pocket and looks down at Mason. "This has to be the guys."

Kowalski looks around, but there is no sign of Jinx or Raven. "Where are the girls?"

-------

Outside Beast Boy flies in as a hawk. He makes a landing before he shifts back to normal. "We just got a call at the tower-Cyborg routing them all to go him if we weren't there. And Jinx called from the hospital. She's there with Raven."

*****

It's several hours later before Robin and Kid Flash make it to the hospital. They stayed to make sure the two surviving criminals made it to jail. Jinx hugs Kid Flash as he rushed to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Jinx looks up at the police officer who comes in. "...Daddy?"

"Alice..." He hugs Jinx who walks over to him.

"How's Raven?"

"They're moving her into a room." Jinx turns to Robin. "She almost didn't make it."

"You got her here just in time."

Jinx looks up at her father. "The younger guy-he helped us get away."

Everyone looks up as a doctor comes out. "Raven should be fine now. We gave her a shot of adrenaline to help get the drugs out of her system faster. She should remain here under observation for awhile."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor nods and motions for Robin to follow him.

Robin follows the doctor down the long winding halls until they come to the room that Raven is in.

"We still have her intubated for now. She's very lucky that Jinx got her here when she did."

Robin goes in as the doctor leaves them alone. Just watching her as she lays there with her eyes closed. Her eyes snap open as he approaches her. "It's just me." He wants to yell at her for just leaving the tower earlier-but instead he takes her hand and holds it in his.

-------

At the police station Ace enters the room where Agents Maurice and Skipper are filing reports. "A call just came in from Quantico."

"We haven't even finished up here Ace-they can't want us on another case so soon." Skipper drains the last of the coffee from his cup."

Maurice looks up at Skipper. "You do now so much of that is bad for your health."

"The news that these guys were captured broke not long after you brought them into the station. Quantico reports that a coven was just found dead not far from there. The killing happened around the time that news broke and the M. O. looks identical to these guys.

Skipper looks from Ace to Maurice. "There are more of these groups out there?"

**ending note: I felt that somehow-someone needed to die in this story, but I really wasn't prepared for that to be either Jinx or Raven. I won't rule out the possibility of a sequel to this story, because if more groups such as the bad guys of this story are out there then Jinx and Raven are both in danger now. The issue of whether or not what Raven and Robin feel is real or just because of their bond is something that could be further explored as well. I could have played their feelings up more here, but honestly I wanted them to question if what they felt was real or not. If a sequel for this does develop, then I can't promise when I will get to it, because it joins fifteen stories waiting to be typed for posting, a few of which when done so may never see the light of day, and twenty plus plans for stories that were never written.**

**author's note:**

**The definition of Bribe came from Compton's The Complete Reference Collection 1998 CD ROM**

**I have no idea whether or not the reporter would have first amendment protection from a wanton endangerment charge or not--or even if a charge for that would have stuck in a court of law. It just sounded like a good way for Officer Rico to scare him into revealing any helpful information he might have had. Any other person would have kept their mouth shut and asked for a lawyer-but I hope it came across that the reporter isn't all that bright.**

**At the end-it kind of surprises that no one caught my little joke. I couldn't think of any names for the bad guys or the police at the time I started adding to this story. I had the TV on at the time and The Penguins of Madagascar came on--thus officers Kowalski, and Rico and bad guys Mason, Julian, and Barry were born.**

**Kowalski and Rico just sounded like cool names for police officers. I thought of Mason from the episode "Over Phil" where he went a little nuts and had his Alfred Hitchcock moment. I used (King) Julian-who sometimes turns out to be a pretty decent guy for the bad guy who started to develop a conscious. And Barry for the guy who always dealt out the drugs-since Barry in the show was a poison dart frog. Those names all just kind of stuck after that and it just ended up snowballing to include others. Kowalski's ex wife is named Marlene. Jinx never had a name that I knew or could find at the time of writing this so I pulled in Alice from the temperamental zoo keeper. FBI SSA's Maurice and the Ex-navel officer Skipper. The reporter finally got the name Mort. The irate editor got the name Joey-because I just love that "Joey don't like..." line the kangaroo has-which I borrowed for the newspaper editor. The FBI Technical Analyst Ace was Private. Skipper called Private, Ace once-in the episode "Paternal egg-stinct." Since he's my favorite character from that show I wanted to get him in here too but didn't want to call him Private since I already had Skipper as Skipper. The FBI surveillance expert Phil. I didn't need a talking part here and the name just seemed to fit the part-since the cartoon chimp doesn't talk. Senator Robin was only talked about, but I had is first name being Burt which is from the elephant in the cartoons. My editor finally caught on around the time the FBI SSA's (Supervisory Special Agents) came into the story. I had to have a reason to call one of them Skipper and she pointed out that I should have had him say his name was classified. She also points out that Rico doesn't really talk-just mostly incoherent mumbling--I was only using names here not the actual characters-so I really didn't think either of those parts were relevant to the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't want to do the sequel to this story anymore so I got my cousin to write it. Look under his account for **Fall From Grace 2** s/n  
**iq battle winner**


End file.
